The present invention relates to an optical disk recording apparatus that forms images, such as characters or pictures, on a label surface or a recording surface of an optical disk and an optical disk image forming method.
There is disclosed a technology for an optical disk recording apparatus that forms images, such as characters or pictures, on a data recording surface or a label surface of a recordable optical disk, such as CD-R or CD-RW, on which data can be recorded (for example, see Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1: JP-A-2002-367173
An optical disk recording apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 forms one pixel by plural tracks, in which multiple-values of the pixel are expressed by the number and arrangement of the tracks so as to obtain a multi gray-scale levels with binary recording system. When the image is formed on the optical disk with the above method of the optical recording apparatus, however, there is a problem that a viewer recognizes that density (gray scale level) of the original image seems is different from that of the image formed on the optical disk.